


【爱丽舍】德意志安魂曲/1

by AsphierYang



Series: 【爱丽舍】德意志安魂曲 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphierYang/pseuds/AsphierYang
Summary: 因为凡有血气的，都如衰草，所有他的枯荣，都如草上之花。草会凋残，花会谢落。（彼得前书1：24）
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: 【爱丽舍】德意志安魂曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【爱丽舍】德意志安魂曲/1

因为凡有血气的，都如衰草，所有他的枯荣，都如草上之花。草会凋残，花会谢落。（彼得前书1：24）  
——  
他醒来。但没有睁开眼睛。  
他不能问“我是谁”，也不能问“我在哪里”，他之前已经有一万万人类问过这两个问题，他之后也将有一万万人类继续提问。回答问题的，可能回答问题的，不可能比他更清楚答案，他清楚这点。  
所以他问，他睡了多久。  
七个标准时，他听到答案。  
好极了。他想。  
他不确定自己知道“七个标准时”是多久，他不确定自己知道“一个标准时”是多久。而且，“七”是什么？回答他的，难道确定是使用十进制（或者八进制或者十六进制）的种族吗？还是他的大脑（或者能代替他大脑思考的任何仪器）自动将某个二进制数转换成他熟悉的“七”。  
他触摸自己的右耳垂，感到某个微热的颗粒状物体。翻译器开着。  
当然，否则极有可能“他睡了多久”的问题不被理解也不会有回答。  
他只是想确认……确认什么？确认他此刻不需关心一切生理需求：进食、补水、排泄。  
他只是需要睡眠。  
该死的，不管你们正在用几根导管向我输营养液也好，或者留着我的大脑放在福尔马林液里也好，或者还记得给我这个机械意识体通电也好，不管你们出自什么理由，（不管我在哪里、我是谁），如果你们还有一点能称之为“善良”的品质，赐给我平稳的睡眠吧。  
让我回到梦中去，并称这短暂的间歇为梦。

——

他记得第一次遇见他是在爱奥尼亚。  
快黄昏了，他注视暗红色的爱琴海，听到腥味的风里有竖琴声。然后他回头，看见他。  
一开始他以为是个女人；穿着及膝的亚麻布基同，裸露双臂，如同斯巴达少女。但是那个身影放下竖琴，朝他奔来，与他见过所有参加跑步比赛的斯巴达女孩都截然不同。  
少年停在他面前。夕阳余晖停于他面前的微笑。  
他停留在明亮的蓝色眼眸里。  
“蓝色眼睛的异乡人啊，”少年开口，声音清朗，“你为何身在此处？”  
他原先以为少年是爱奥尼亚人，但少年的口音不同于他听到过的任何方言。  
他立刻回答：“蓝色眼睛的少年啊，你又为何在这里弹琴？”  
“我在等人，”少年笑意盈盈，“德尔斐的阿波罗说，我能在这里遇见我的爱人。”  
他突然冲动地说：“我做了一个梦——”  
“嘘。”少年踮起脚尖，手掌盖在他的唇上。他能感觉到掌心的冰凉。  
他知道自己的脸颊烫得厉害。  
就像一场热病。  
他脱下少年的亚麻布基同，手抖得厉害，扯坏了系着的绳带。“对不起”，他想说，可少年凑在他耳边，一遍遍告诉慌张的他，没关系，不要紧的。  
不要道歉。  
少年帮他脱下他已被汗洇湿的希马申，然后脱下凉鞋。  
“对不起”，他喃喃自语。  
他看到少年身上的疤痕：应该有些年头了，但还未完全褪去，一道道纵横交错，像毒蝎爬过的印痕。  
少年也许是个奴隶，也许从主人家里逃出来的。  
他想起自己见过的希洛人，低贱的、只会种地的奴隶；他想起被他杀死的希洛人，惊恐又呆滞地看着自己的死亡，死亡的希洛人睁大了眼睛、不可置信地看着他。  
他不记得是否有过一双漂亮的蓝眼睛了。  
假如这是哪个希洛人已死的鬼魂——他不在乎。  
他低下头，亲吻了太过柔和的唇。

他们在日的阴影与夜的庇护下做爱。  
他从来不曾如此激动不安。  
他吻少年身上的每一处：光洁的额头、高耸的鼻梁、冰冷的耳垂。除了眼睛。  
少年拒绝他亲吻他的眼帘；少年拒绝闭上眼睛。“让我看着你，”异域的口音含糊不清的低语，“让我在睡眠之前看着你。”  
于是他服从，他重复亲吻少年的唇。甜美的、散发着轻盈花香的唇。  
狄奥尼索斯的美妙津液在邀请他；于是他犹豫着、在少年的默许下侵入对方的唇，他们唇齿相依，起先是温柔的，克制的来往与逗弄；然后激烈起来，如辛香料，太剧烈的不肯相让的撞击，他尝到血的味道。  
当他们分开时，他看到少年长长的睫毛；眼睛比所有的蓝宝石都更加明亮。  
然后，少年拥住他，他们共享一个漫长的、仿佛不会终结的吻。  
“你看起来完全不知道该做什么。”  
少年评价他的青涩与惶恐，然后安慰他的手足无措。他主动引导他，引导他的眼睛，引导他的身体，引导他的手——纤细的手指抚过他的，教他停在某个部位，教他如何灵敏地运动；就像划桨手操作战船。  
而他是大海。宙斯啊——他感受到狂喜般的跃动，过于激烈的流露，所有的一切集中在某个时刻；少年正好向他狡黠又神秘地笑，于是在那时刻他感到一股涌动，于是他射在少年的手心、他的手心。  
少年像温顺的猫般舔舐他的手掌。忽然停下：“起风了。”  
一句再平淡不过的叙述，他却仿佛能听到悲哀的意味来。  
他们共同听到海浪声。  
在冰冷如潮水的月光里他依稀辨别少年的躯体。还未完全长开，但已是极优美的雕塑作品；他安静地注视少年的美，不愿打扰、或者亵渎。  
“异乡人啊，”异乡的少年轻叹，“我亲爱的——”  
“Xenos”，他听到这个词；少年重复着，“我的异乡人”、”我的敌人“、”我的客人“、”我的朋友“。  
（我的爱）  
”——我邀请你。“  
于是他将衣裳披在他们身上，他们在亚麻布底下做爱。他数着自己的心跳，数着自己急促的呼吸，数着进入少年体内的手指。  
潮湿的、幽闭的、闷热的乐园在邀请他——  
”——我请求你。“  
于是他深吸一口气，挺入少年体内。  
少年只是低低地、叫了一声；然后，属于爱欲的喘息与呜咽声。  
他们都刻意压住声音；仿佛忍受着痛苦一般享受欢乐。  
夜晚与月亮与海洋都知道他们在这里。世界知道他们在这里；却默许他们的欢爱，比他们自己更加安静。

他们在共同的晦暗里达到了彼此的高潮。

当一切结束时，当一切即将结束时，他问少年是谁。  
“你知道的，”少年疲倦又温和地回答，接着一串他听不懂的语言。  
我不知道，他想说。我甚至不知道我是谁（除了”某个斯巴达人“），为什么在这里（除了”与波斯的战争“）。  
我听不懂你的话。但他还是没有说；因为他再一次看见少年的眼睛，如海水如深渊的眼睛提醒他自己的悲哀与恐惧。  
于是他问少年从哪里来。  
少年回答：”比科西嘉还要往西的西方；比巴比伦还要往东的东方。“  
你在开玩笑了。  
“或者说，一片失落在时空中的大陆；亚特兰蒂斯的厄鲁西亚平原。”  
他伏在他身上，第一次亲吻他的眼帘。

“晚安。”  
他听不懂其他的话。

——

路德维希睡去，或者醒来。  
——  
TBC


End file.
